Components in a computing system, such as a central processing unit component and a graphics subsystem component, may consume power and generate heat as they operate. Moreover, a computing system will typically have limitations associated with how much power and/or heat should be generated during operation. For example, a computing system might have an overall power and/or thermal “budget” that can be allocated among the various components in the system. Note that exceeding such a budget might result in degraded performance and/or damage to the components in the system.
In some cases, a system-wide power or thermal management device will monitor and evaluate information about each component (e.g., statistics associated with how much power is being consumed by each component). Such a system-wide power management device may then allocate an overall power budget as appropriate. This approach, however, may have certain disadvantages. For example, a graphics subsystem might at certain times be unable to utilize additional power resources (e.g., when the graphics subsystem cannot process graphical information because it is waiting for another component—such as a central processing unit—to provide information) Similarly, the graphics subsystem might use the additional power but not provide a result that is valuable. In either case, it may be impractical to have a system-wide power management device determine the most efficient way to allocate an overall thermal budget.